Adopt
by Evil-Birdie
Summary: sorry this isn't very much of a story more of a article..but i will try and make some chapters with it


Please Adopt

By EvilBirdie

**Has anyone really paid any attention to all those pets in the pound? I mean I know I should have adopted all of mine besides just the one, but seriously you should adopt all or most of your pets. Even if you just want one, at least adopt it. Here is some stories I received from of those poor pets in the pound:**

**Dear EvilBirdie,**

**I heard you were writing a story about adopting pets out of the pound and I would like to thank you. I understand you would adopt us all if you could but obviously you can only have four pets. And you have four pets. So here is my story of being in the pound. **

**I was born on 01/18/01 into a really great family. I had 3 older sisters. As soon as I was born I was played with, went to school as soon as I could to be smarter and I was always helping my owner win stuff. Because I am and was a great athlete. And the baby boy. Before I knew it, I had my own completely furnished bedroom, play room, study, and bath room. I had my own yard so I could play football or any other sport with the neighbors. I was popular at school, since i was the smartest Kacheek there I mean why wouldn't the girls love me? Then it went all down hill from there. My owner ( puddincakes777 ) turned into a gambler. I hate to admit but she wasn't that good. We weren't poor, but we weren't rich. We had roughly around 230,520 points in the bank and 13,050 in the shop til. Soon all of our money was disappearing because puddincakes777 thought she would make a fortune at Double Or Nothing. About a month later we had 129,462. The reason was the poor gambling, the cheap items, and the neolodge bills. She never took care of us, we were always in a lodge and the cheapest one to. Eventually I got sick. I'm not sure how, maybe it was the poor living conditions, since everything in my house was gone ( she sold it for more money ) and she demolished the house I was forced to live in a box that was to small. I had the neopox. Puddincakes777 was broke by then and only played games to get enough points to but us in the pound. First when LizzeFizze11, my oldest poogle sister. Next went LollyGurl55 the youngest blumaroo sister, and then shortly after that DrummerChicka0011 and myself was sent to the pound. Now we were all adopted several times but always but back in, mainly because of our bad behavior. The reason for this turn in behavior was being seperated, and loss of our prize possessions. If anyone would like to adopt me I am waiting in the pound...all alone, by myself.**

**Your friend,**

**XxX Nellison XxX**

**the red Kacheek**

**Dear Evilbirdie,**

**I would like to introduce myself. My name is Princessmollee. I was adopted thanks to you telling you friends to adopt. I was not in the pound very long. I don't even remember the name of the person who adopted me, but I am very thankful for my owner even though she is currently gone on vacation to England and can't take care of me, she promised when she returned she would give me lots of toys and buy me something for my room. I don't have any brothers or sisters to keep me company but at least I have friends who come over and visit! Well I have to go to bed now it's very late.**

**Your friend,**

**Princessmollee**

**Dear EvilBirdie,**

**I heard you tried to volunteer at the pound and they wouldn't let you. That's to bad. It would be nice to have someone to care for us or break us out hint hint wink wink I know I shouldn't have said that but I have been cooped up to long. All I want is a home. I don't even have a name..I am a bunch of numbers and letters :( hopefully whoever adopts me will give me lots of things to make me feel better. Or at least take me to the lab ray. I absolutely hate being green and to make it worse...I'm a skeith. Now I know I'm handsome in my own special way but skeith's are really low to the ground, and I have always wanted to be taller then anyone else, to look down at other neopets instead of being looked down at. sighs One could only hope. You all aren't supposed to know this, but Dr. Death, the mean techo at the pound, secretly lets Sloth into the pound and he tries to hypnotize us. Only the neopets with some evil in them it actually works on because let's face it, Sloth isn't really that good of a evil villian. Oh dear here comes Sloth gotta go!**

**-- f1z57ws9**


End file.
